Teen Dream
by Ilive.Ilaugh.Ilove
Summary: A knock on the door can change everything.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Twilight, characters, or .**

**Bella's POV**

**Hey, guys. Bella is my name and singing is my game. Yep, I do it 24/7. **all day all week for those of you who don't know********** I think I was born singing. But, I also believe that geeks will rule over the world someday. Don't you see how they all stay together and reading something? Not offense to the geeks out there though. I got lots of love for ya. Who else would I cheat on to get good grades? Psych, I get good grades and I have a 3.7 GPA. Smarty-Crazy Pants. But anyway back to the singing business. I, Bella Swan, will someday become a singer/author. Yes, you heard that right. A singer/author. I know I am jumping into stuff pretty quickly so let me tell you some stuff about me.**

**I am eighteen years old. My birthday is September 13, 1987. I love both of my parents, Renee and Charlie swan, and my friends, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice very much. So to get to them, you have to get to me first. Get it? Got it? Good. :) But, Emmett and Jasper are pretty strong so if you get through them then you have to get through me. I am in 12****th**** grade graduating this year. Yay! Only a few days away. Some other important things about me is that at times I don't clean up and I'm a little bit irresponsible. But, come on. What teenager is? I am not entirely your normal teenager. I have a few crazy habits. One, I like to get up early on weekdays, but late on weekends. When I say I get up early, I get up eeeeaaarrrrrllllyyy. Like, get up at 5:20 and don't leave the house until 7:00 early. Two, I love old things. I have a very old truck. A 1953 Chevrolet Pick-up Truck, to be exact. Three, I love reading. Now I'm not a nerd or a geek. I just love to read. When I read, it's like I am a whole different world when i read. Four, I like writing. I could stay on all day and write different stories for my favorite books.**

**Since you know a little bit about me, I am going to tell you how my life drastically changed beginning with a turn of the doorknob. **


	2. Chp 1: New Boy

Chapter 1-New Boy

As soon as I heard my alarm, I hit it and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. When I got out I have to go to the kitchen to get me something to eat. But when I went in there, I remember I didn't clean the kitchen when I was supposed to. I looked everywhere and when I finally find, I heard my mom coming down the stairs in her slippers making that pitter-patter sound. When she sees the kitchen she started mumbling to herself saying how kids don't try to help around the house these days. While, she went to the living room to watch TV. , I fixed my cereal. After I sat down by, she starts talking to me.

"Honey, you need to start picking up after yourself and do your responsibility." She said. She says this every time she talks to me. The only time she doesn't say it is when something big is happening.

And I tell her the same thing every time. "I'll do it when I get home for school." After that, she doesn't say anymore. She just gets up to get ready for work.

I waited until my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie, with their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett. When they pull up in a humongous Jeep, Emmett's of course, I ran out of there with my Hello Kitty backpack. I love Hello Kitty by the way. We started the day away boring stuff and all. Until we saw a new boy in the office. I guess he's kind of cute. Russet colored skin and black hair. He looked like someone from another place. I thought about that for about five seconds until he turned around. He looked right into my eyes and smiled.

What could I do? A) Run B) Pretend like I couldn't see him C) Scream D) All of the above or E) Smile. If you chose E, ding-ding-ding, you won. I smiled so hard it felt like my face was going to break. He walked up to me and introduced himself.

"Hey, my name is Jacob and I was wonder would you like to help me with my schedule," Jacob said.

"Sure," I said. When I looked, I saw we had first, third, lunch, and last period together. So he follows me to classes and I dropped him off at his classes on the way to the ones we didn't have on together. At Lunch, everyone looked at him. I met up with my friends and introduced them to Jacob. They were very friendly to him, but Emmett had an evil glint in his eye.

When Jacob left to get his lunch, Emmett told me what was on his mind. "I don't think he's safe Bella. He looks sort of weird. I want you to stay away from him."

Emmett is fifty percent teddy bear fifty percent dad-like. He's very protective is what I mean. One hint of danger and he is alert all day. So to get him off my back, I told him I'll get my eye out. When Jacob came back, Emmett gave him a subtle warning. "We like to watch each other's back. You are either our friends or not. You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us."

I'm not sure if Jacob caught on or not but he said okay.

"So," Emmett began, "Why did you move here two days before graduation."

"Well, I got expelled from my old school for some personal reasons and I really wanted to graduate so I came here to graduate. They wouldn't let me stay at the school for a couple of days, so this school let me come for the rest of the year."

Emmett looked right at me when he said that, but said nothing. Right before the bell rang to go to next period, we all said we were going to meet at McDonald's at 6 for dinner as a celebration for tomorrow. Graduation's day tomorrow!! And that's including Jacob. But little did I know that's how all of this got started.


	3. AN: HELP!

Author's Note

Ni hao. I'm writing this note to beg for forgiveness. I haven't been updating because I've been too busy to write my chapter. But at last I have finished another chapter. I just have to tweak it up a bit. I have a new updating schedule. I will try to update every other day. Another thing is should I keep writing or stop. The reason I ask this is because I HAVE NO REVIEWS. I only have 1 review. Thanks Joyner! The last thing is, drum please. Pointers! Yes pointers. I need some because this is my very first fanfic. That is the reason my stories are so short. But on Word 2007 it's like 3 pages. So that is all I ask of you. See in my reviews hopefully. :)

Peace,

Ilive. Ilaugh. Ilove.


	4. Chp 2: The Accident

Hello readers, Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. We had to visit family and spring cleaning. :( I hope you like it and please review. And remember I don't anything except for the laptop I am typing this stuff on. And in advance I apologize for any mistakes. And this is really short. I know that because it's only 2 pages on Word 07.

Chapter 2-The Accident

After school, Jacob gave me his address so I could pick him up. When I got home, I did my homework and watched TV while I ate come chips. At 5:30, Alice and Rosalie came over with clothes for me. This always happened whenever we decided to go somewhere. It's annoying but if it makes them happy I'm all for it.

While Alice started on my hair, they started a quick questioning round. "So," Alice started, "how is Jacob"?

I decided to play dumb for a while. "Who is this Jacob in which you speak?"

Then Rosalie jumped in. "Don't play dumb with me. You know darn well who we are talking about."

I decided to tell them. "He nice and cute and all but I would only like him as a friend. And Emmett said he was trouble. How many times has Emmett been wrong about danger?"

"Not counting the time he thought that freshman was hitting on me and he threatened his life"? Rosalie said.

"And the time that he swore he saw some man moving in the bushes behind us but it turned out to be a bag? And that time-"

"O.K. but still I only like him as a friend," I cut her off.

I was ready to go by 5:50. So when we went downstairs Emmett and Jasper were already here. I give each of my friends a key to my house in case of an emergency. We went to go pick up Jacob by 5:55 and got to McDonald's by 6:05. We all sat at a booth, ate, talked, and laughed. All of the basic teenager things. We left around 7:30 to go back to Alice's house to listen to music. They dropped me off at 9:00, but when I saw my mom's and dad's car, I almost pee my pants. Because right then and there, I remembered that I promised to clean up the house when I got home from school. My mom was super mad when I walked into the house.

She was yelling back and forth at me, but I got so tired of it I started to yell right back. She told me all the same stuff she tells me every morning and night. We go through all of this stuff each week. When she sends me to my room, I turn my music all the way up and update my facebook and myspace. (AN: Don't own!) Afterwards, I get in the shower and I don't talk to them at all until the morning. But, back to the fight. Then, she yelled at me to go to my room. I glared at her and left. While I was turning, I saw my dad looking scared. This was the last straw. I did all the basic I do every time we fight and I waited until everyone was sleep.

When they were all asleep, I packed up all of my clothes, but not what I was going to wear the last day of school.

Sorry for any mistakes in the story and remember to review. :)


End file.
